


every part of you, I cherish

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allusions to PTSD, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Shiro's galra arm, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: "Does it hurt?" Keith's question forces them both to confront a certain modification of Shiro's directly.





	every part of you, I cherish

"Does it hurt? I mean, do you ever have phantom pains?" Keith asked one night. He didn't know why, they were just relaxing on Shiro's bed after training and suddenly he couldn't stop looking at the hunk of metal where Shiro's right arm used to be. He knew the Galra replacement was capable of amazing things in battle, but now and then he'd see Shiro looking down at it with discomfort, almost contempt. _Because it's Galra,_ he would think, and he'd keep quiet.

"Hm?" Shiro glanced towards him. "You say something?" He looked a bit lost, almost like he hadn't been listening on purpose, and Keith felt a little guilty.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine...it's a valid question, anyway." Shiro looked away, his muscles visibly tensing, and Keith just barely stopped himself from touching his shoulder. Shiro didn't much like to talk about his time as the Galra's prisoner, even to Keith, and the last thing Keith wanted was to make him uncomfortable.

"Still..."

"It's fine." Shiro turned back to him. "I still don't know how to feel about it myself, sometimes. I know having this arm doesn't make me one of them, but..." He closed his eyes. "They kept me awake, just enough so I could feel them remove it. My real arm, that is. Said the pain would toughen me up, make me the ultimate weapon..."

"And then Ulaz saved you," Keith murmured. "Only for Iverson and those guys to find you, and..."

"Yeah." Shiro offered a weak smile. "Thanks again for saving me, by the way." Keith shook his head.

"Don't thank me for doing what I'd do a thousand times over."

"Keith..."

And Keith was suddenly reaching for his metal hand, gripping it tightly; for a split second Shiro seemed about to push him away, his eyes widening and his jaw set in terror. Keith could see every muscle going tense, practically hear his heart racing, and wondered if he'd just made a mistake. _But he needs to know that this doesn't change anything, that I treasure all of him, even this._

"It's okay, Shiro." He ran his thumb over the cool, slick surface, as if it were flesh. Shiro inhaled sharply, exhaled raggedly, and his breathing slowed to normal. His body relaxeed, his eyes closed, and his metal fingers slowly wrapped around Keith's.

They were both quiet for another few moments, Keith's fingertips caressing the metal as much as they could, his eyes never leaving Shiro's face. Shiro eventually returned his gaze, then finally offered a smile.

"Thank you, Keith." And then, he let go of Keith's hand only for both arms to wrap around him. Keith's heart caught in his throat and his cheeks went warm as he leaned into the embrace, head resting comfortably against Shiro's chest.

"It feels warm. They both do." _Shiro_ felt warm, all of him, so alive after a year of Keith trying to suppress the nagging concern that he might not be. Shiro's flesh hand caressed his cheek, eyes smiling as they looked into his, and Keith's heart felt so full he could have wept.

"I told you I'd be back, didn't I?"

"If you hadn't landed, I'd have flown out into space myself to find you," Keith murmured. "You're the world to me." It was as close to _I love you_ as he had the nerve to say, but the quick, gentle press of Shiro's lips against his told him maybe he didn't need to say it.

"I know you would." Shiro's metal hand clasped his this time, and Keith tilted his head up for a longer kiss.


End file.
